fallstuck
by Dovakin525
Summary: Dave wakes up at good springs after being shot in the head. unlike his friends expect, he'd rather leave the attacker alone and just go on as he would in the wasteland. but two of his friends already set out to find the attacker. M, because i do expect some violence and maybe smut. MAYBE.
1. Chapter 1

**well, if i didn't do it, i figured someone else would've. this is also my first fanfiction. so, this can go any way. but, no matter what, i'll end it at some point. i wouldn't want to leave you guys(how many of you there are) hanging. so, here it is.**

Dave had woken up to a sharp pain in his head. he wasn't quite sure what it was, and above all want quite sure where he was. he slowly sat up and looked around the room. once his eyes cleared up, he noticed that he was in some house. He was on a bed, with a chair next to it. He noticed a lot of doctors equipment around the room, as well as a machine he didn't know much about in the corner.

He then had heard foot steps coming his way. he saw a bald man with a mustache enter the room. the man said,"I see you're up. excellent." the man then sat down in the chair next to Dave and began to speak again."the names doc Mitchel." he then held a hand out. Dave shook his hand and said,"My names Dave. where am i? i cant remember very much..."

the doctor nodded and said,"you're in good good springs. it would help me out if you could tell me what you can remember." Dave thought for a few seconds and replied,"my bro told me to deliver a poker chip to some guy in... some where... only, it was no regular poker chip. this was platinum. the last thing i remember is getting hit in the head."

the doctor nodded again and said,"well, you were shot in the head." _whoa, what the fuck? _Dave thought to himself. He thought his shock must have been noticeable, because after that the doc said,"Don't worry, you're fine now. there was a robot who dug you out of the hole you were buried in and brought you here. as it turns out, you were still kicking. I was able to get the bullet out and you're almost ready to go. i just need t go through a few tests first."

after using that machine Dave had noticed earlier, and a couple more tests, Dave and doc Mitchel walked over to the door. the doctor handed Dave a vault jumpsuit, a weird watch, and pair of shades Dave new well. after putting them on, doc Mitchel hands Dave one more thing."This was broken when we found you, but maybe you can still find a use for it."

"thanks doc," Dave said,"but whats this weird watch?" doc Mitchel looked at it and replied,"its a pip-boy." Dave thought for a few seconds and said,"I've heard of these, its basically a sylladex." Doc Mitchel gave Dave a weird look. "A what?" "Never mind." As Dave started to leave, Doc Mitchel stopped him and said,"I almost forgot, there was a girl asking for you down at the saloon. i didn't get a name though. and while you're down there, you might as well talk to sunny smiles. she needs some help, and she can also help you as well."

Dave was making his way down to the saloon, and took a look at his sword. it was a ninja sword his bro gave him quite a while ago. even broken, Dave didn't see how it still want useful. it also gave him a strong sense of nostalgia. But where would he put it? he still had his regular sylladex from before, as well as his new pip-boy sylladex. he decided just to put it in its holster for now. he'd pick a sylladex later.

Dave entered the saloon, and didn't see anyone he recognized. That was, until he walked over to the bar area. there he saw a girl with glasses, and long brown hair sitting at the bar looking at her drink. she was wearing a long skirt and long sleeve shirt that changed its design randomly. "Harley." Dave said. The girl looked over, and smiled. "Dave!" Jade came over and hugged him. "we were all so worried!" Dave gave her a weird look. "what do you mean,_we? there are others?"_

Jade sighed."The doctor did say you would have some memory loss. me, you, john. and rose were all supposed to meet here after you were done delivering that thing for your bro. when you didn't show up, we all got worried. we started hearing rumors around town, and eventually went to the doctors. after doing some investigating, john and rose got a lead and started heading out to..." Dave cut her off. "Wait, are you telling me that they went after the guy?"

Jade seemed confused and said,"yeah... you cant seriously not want to find this guy. Dave, if you're trying to be ironic, there's a time and a place." Dave shook his head and said,"As ironic as it is, that's not why. I see getting shot in the head and nearly killed by someone a clear reason to stay as far the fuck away from them as possible. If I were to randomly run into him, then thee would be hell to pay. but there are more important things to do. And look, if you, john , or rose were to get hurt or worse looking for a guy who attacked me, i would never forgive myself."

Jade looked down at the ground, a look of sadness or disappointment in her face. she said," We planned to radio each other at ten at night every day. we'll have to wait till then to tell john and rose to stop. i'm sorry Dave, i just really wanted to catch the guy. it was my idea, and none of us were sure what was gonna happen to you, and i guess we didn't think things through first." Dave felt bad. he felt like he had kicked a puppy.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." he said,"it's sweet you cared that much." Jade blushed a little. "Don't forget john and rose too. their the ones on the field as we speak." Dave smiled. hopefully not for long. we still have a lot of time until we're supposed to radio them. i'm supposed to help someone, so why don't you come along?" "sure" Jade replied. Dave said,"good. we don't have to go far either, shes actually in the bar." They then went on their way.

**oh boy, first chapters over! be sure to comment on otps and such. and also if you want Dave to use the pip-boy or sylladex(he'll give the one he doesn't use to jade). well, till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back, with a second chapter. I'll be honest, no one commented, and I'm not even sure if anyone read it yet. but let me put more description into what i said last chapter. when i said, comment on what sylladex you wanted him to use, i was trying out this thing i thought of. Being honest as i said earlier, i'm doing this as i go. so I've decided that at the end of some chapters I'd put a decision you can make by commenting. some choices will have a large effect on the whole story. ill just fill the last question in myself though. no one commented, and its been a while. now, with no more distraction, here it is.**

Jade could,nt help but feel bored as she watched Dave attempt to shoot the bottles off the wooden fence behind the saloon. after they had visited sunny smiles, she offered to teach Dave how to shoot. just a bit of practice. but who knew Dave was such a bad shot? It seemed as if it would take him forever just to hit one of those bottles.

She messed around with her new sylladex to keep her distracted. on the way out, Dave had given her the pip-boy he had received from the doctor, he said that he liked his better. it was obviously used before, it had and overall worn look about it. even so, it was better than nothing. she also thought it was much better than any that she had owned in the past.

all her old ones were based on pre-war board games. her previous one required her to draw the object she wanted to take out. it was often very frustrating. this one was nice and simple. you can just pick something and take it out. simple as that! She knew it really want much, but she liked it very much. if only her brother john and her friend Rose were her to see it. sadly, she was going to have to wait a while before she could brag about it.

she was so concentrated on it that she barley heard breaking of the final bottle. He had finally gotten it! "nice shooting,"_now i know your just being nice,_ jade thought to herself."but i doubt that you'll be shooting soda bottles in the wasteland. how about you come with me, there were reports of geckos at the water valves, and that would be perfect training for you.

Dave turned to Jade, as if asking permission. she said, "it's only around five, so we should have time." Dave held the rifle he was using out to sunny, but she said_,"you can keep it. i don't use that one anyway._

Dave and Jade weren't sure what they were into when they were told about the geckos. but in the end, it wasn't very tough at all. they weren't even that big. sunny had also asked if the wanted to know how to make useful stuff out of thing they could find in the wastes, but they declined. it was around eight by the time they got back. Jade showed Dave a abandoned house that she found a way into. it wasn't nice looking, but it was a place to stay. it was a rather small. there was also only one, double bed in the house. _well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, _She thought.

There was a chair and a couch in the main room of the house. Dave sat in the chair, and jade in the couch. they went through their sylladex and gathered some food to eat. mostly just gecko meat from earlier. after that, they just rested for a bit. around nine thirty, Jade started setting up the radio equipment. before they knew it, it was ten. There was nothing at first, but after a minute or so, they reached Rose and John.

"hello? Jade?" a girls voice had asked. It was Rose! "I'm here Rose. wheres John?" "he's out getting some food, he'll be back in a bit. did you check on Dave?" "Right here," Dave replied, "as unlikely as it was, he woke up with no interest in going after his would-be killer." Rose replied, with obvious confusion in her voice,"Can you say that again? do you seriously not care at the least about the work and time we've spent over the last few days?" "It's not that i don't care, if i ran into him somewhere, there would be hell to pay, but I don't want you three risking your lives for this!" They could hear Rose sigh over the radio.

"OK. but we're not coming back to good springs." "why not?" Jade asked. "it's the least you could do to make up for the wasted effort. me and john are in novac. we found a place to stay. just ask around when you get here." "fair enough." Dave replied. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow. i just woke up from a gunshot after all." "sounds good," Rose replied, "And Dave, i know i haven't showed it, but its good to have you back. And don't worry about john, I'll fill him in."

and with that, they wrapped up the radio. after they just sat on the couch, thinking about what was to come in the next few days. Dave decided that know would be a good time to ask Jade something he's been wondering about."Hey Jade," he said."I don't mean to be rude, but why were you the one who stayed? I mean, Rose is my sister, so wouldn't it have been a clear decision to leave her? _Shit! That sounded really awful!_ Dave thought to himself. Jade didn't take it in a bad way though. She sat up, and looked down at her hands.

"I was worried." she said. "I mean, i understand that they were too, but i couldn't help but volunteer to stay. i mean, someone i cared about was shot in the head, i wanted to be there when you woke up." Dave nodded, but than asked a question that was even harder for her to answer. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by, cared about?" Jade blushed."wh-what do you think? We all grew up together. seeing you injured like that made me depressed. you could have died! we were lucky just to see you again. it would have been the second time i lost someone like that..."

_that's right,_ Dave thought, _How did i forget?! _It had happened almost half a year ago. All four of them all lived in Washington D.C, right in rivet city. Jade went out of the city for a bit with her dog, Bec. she had that dog for years. She loved it. She still remembers getting when she was little. even at the age of 11, that dog was still energetic, and ready to follow Jade where ever she went.

A nervous feeling rushed over her as she walked into the rubble of a once busy city. She explored a lot, she never ran into anything bad in the past. maybe a wolf or two, but that was it. she always kept her rifle on her. Yet another thing she had had for years. it was a good weapon. in almost perfect shape too. it had cost nearly a thousand caps.

She had no reason to feel nervous. she had done this before, many times, but something just felt off. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She made her way into the city, traveling a couple blocks before stumbling on a group of super mutants. she was nearly stunned in fear. she pulled her gun out as fast she could, only to find she never loaded it. One of the mutants grinned, and aimed right a her. before he could kill her, bec had bit the mutant. Jade took this opening and ran as fast as she could back to the city.

On her way over the bridge to rivet city, she saw two guards. "HELP!" she cried. she was in too much shock, she couldn't explain properly. that, was when bec came running back to Jade, covered in blood from the mutants. the guards assumed bec was what she was running from. they shot the dog right in front of her. She screamed, as one of her best friends fell to the ground.

She ran over and hugged bec, her eyes swelling with tears. She listened as it's whimpering slowly grew quieter, and quieter. The dog had died in her arms. She never could forget that day.

Being reminded of this, Jade couldn't help crying. she put her hands to her face, trying to hide it. Dave couldn't just leave her alone. He leaned over and hugged her, trying to comfort her. they sat like that for maybe 5 minutes. after Jade moved a few inches from Dave, and they looked at each other. Dave said,"It's OK. he's in a better place. And i promise ill never leave you like that." The next thing that happened surprised them both.

Jade leaned in and kissed him. it lasted around five seconds before they broke apart. Dave stared at her for a bit before kissing her back. Dave leaned her back a bit, continuing to kiss her. this went on for a while before jade was the one to end it. "It's... been nice, but we should probably go to bed soon." Dave replied,"I think your right." "I'm not sure if you mind," she said, "but there's only one bed." Dave smiled, and said," Fine by me."

with that they moved to the bed. jade changed into some clothes he had in her sylladex. Just lounge pants and a sweat shirt. she also took out five outfits for Dave. one of witch was shorts and a tee shirt, for him to sleep in."I never gave you these," she said,"I doubt you want to wear that much longer." He smiled and said,"It was just starting to grow on me too,"

And with that, they went to bed.

**And like that, it's over. Not bad for a newbie, huh? feel free to comment and share your opinion. I'll be sure to post the next chapter at the very least before the end of February.**


End file.
